project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/PvP Guide: Eviolite
Hey guys, I decided to make a new blog series that has many PvP guides that will help you succeed in the Project: Pokemon metagame. These will include tips on how to use certain Pokemon and items correctly in battles. The first blog will be about the Eviolite, an item that raises the defenses of a NFE (Not Fully Evolved) Pokemon. Ever since its introduction in the Item update, Eviolite has become the third most popular item in the game, being behind Leftovers and Life Orb. It also has made NFE Pokemon now popular among the community, as they now can have the chance to face their evolved forms and other fully evolved Pokemon. In fact, some Pokemon outclass their evolved forms. There are many ways to use the Eviolite, but I will talk about certain Pokemon only. Defense Best Pokemon: Chansey, Dusclops, Porygon2 This is the trio that made a huge impact among the release of the Eviolite. They have managed to become members of even the best teams in the game and are capable of walling lots of unprepared and unboosted 'mons. Chansey First, let's state the obvious, Chansey makes Blissey look like a joke. Compared to Blissey, Chansey can take even physical hits well, despite the low physical defense. On the Special side, you will barely do any damage at all. Also, with reliable recovery in Softboiled, Chansey can recover easily when threatened. Since its Attack is very low, its only way of dealing damage consistently is Seismic Toss, which will remove 50 HP from the opponent (all Pokemon in PvP are lvl 50). This, combined with Toxic damage, will cause the opponent to lose quickly. Because of this, Chansey is one of the most hated Pokemon in PvP battles, if not the most. Dusclops Dusclops is a lucky Pokemon. Knock Off, the move it really hates, is on far less Pokemon than it is on the regular games. As a result of this, Dusclops is the bulkiest Ghost Pokemon in the game. It has access to Will-O-WIsp, which can cripple physical attackers and make it harder for them to knock it out. It also has Night Shade for consistent damage, and Calm Mind to increase its Special Defense and stall special attackers. Its only form of recovery is Pain Split, which, combined with its low HP, can cause the opponent to lose lots of its health. Just watch out for Azumarill, as it is guaranteed to use Knock Off. Overall, Dusclops completely outclasses Dusknoir. Porygon2 Porygon2 and Porygon-Z may be related due to their evolutionary line, but Porygon2 is completely different. While its evolved form is a powerful Nasty Plot sweeper, Porygon2 is a solid mixed wall. Being a Normal type gives it the useful immunity to the Ghost type, and the diverse movepool all Normal Pokemon have. Its well-rounded stats are very good, giving it some useful attacking power. Recover will keep it healthy for a long time and Toxic can quickly wear down various opponents. Also, Tri Attack, its best STAB attack, has a chance of either burning, paralyzing, or freezing the opponent, making it an unpredictable move. Overall, Porygon2 is a solid Pokemon to use in PvP. Offense Best Pokemon: Scyther, Magneton, Charmeleon These are some Pokemon that, unlike the previous ones, focus on offense and can function as sweepers, wallbreakers, or both. You should not underestimate them in battle when they appear, otherwise they can cause some serious issues. Scyther Before the introduction of the Eviolite, it seemed that Scyther would be competely overshadowed by Scizor, who has better utility, power, and a Mega Evolution. However, its popularity would rise with the addition of the Eviolite. Having the same BST with its evolved form, and the highest BST for a first-stage Pokemon, Scyther is a really good Bug Pokemon to use. Having the same ability with Scizor, Technician, Scyther can make use of moves like Wing Attack and Aerial Ace. It also has Swords Dance, which allows it to function as a sweeper. Also, it can recover with Roost. Scyther is a Pokemon that may be overshadowed by its evolved form, but once you realise how good it can be, it is a must-have in teams. Magneton Magneton is mostly outclassed my Magnezone. However, it has something that makes it slightly better, its speed. As a result, Magneton can work properly as a wallbreaker. First, its Electric/Steel typing gives it 11 resistances, the most out of all Pokemon,altough it leaves it with a 4x weakness to Ground. Also. good dual STAB in Thunderbolt and Flash Cannon can make it a reliable attacker. Since its moveset is somewhat shallow, its best coverage move is Hidden Power. You should choose either HP Fire, for countering Pokemon like Scizor, HP Ice, for countering Ground types, or HP Fighting, for countering Pokemon like Weavile. Last but not least, its ability, Sturdy, can help it survive lethal hits with 1 HP. Charmeleon Charmeleon is an odd choice for an offensive Eviolite Pokemon. However, it can sometimes work better than standard Charizard, thanks to its better typing. It also has decent speed to outspeed Pokemon like Celesteela. Flamethrower is its only STAB attack, and the most reliable. Hidden Power Grass is a decent coverage move that can cover its weaknesses. Finally, Will-O-Wisp can cripple Pokemon that will set up against it. Overall, Charmeleon is a decent, altough risky, Eviolite wallbreaker. Mixed Best Pokemon: Gligar, Togetic, Shelgon These Pokemon can be both offensive and defensive, thanks to their stat distribution and moveset. They can sometimes have only one role, depending on how you use them. Gligar Gligar may be outclassed by Gliscor, but the presence of its evolved form gives it the benefit all NFE Pokemon have. In fact, thanks to the Eviolite, it is bulkier than Gliscor. Swords Dance makes Gligar a decent wallbrealer. Earthquake is (obviously) its best STAB, hitting hard any Pokemon that does not resist it. Reliable recovery in Roost makes it also a great Pokemon for stalling. It also has many coverage moves, like Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor and the elemental fangs, all of them counter different types. Togetic Don't get fooled by Togetic's low BST of 405. It is actually a Pokemon that can cause issues to many unprepared teams. Having Nasty Plot in its moveset can make it a potentially great special attacker, thanks to the +2 increase. Thunder Wave is a great utility move, as it can slow down several threats. Also, like many other Flying types, it has access to Roost, which can make it harder to knock out. Togetic is overshadowed by Togekiss, but if it was not for it, it would have been completely unviable. Shelgon With Salamence having a very dangerous and powerful Mega Evolved form, there is almost no reason to not to evolve a Shelgon. However, looking at Shelgon"s decent 100 Defense, there is a reason to not evolve it. In fact, Shelgon is the bulkiest Pokemon with Both Dragon Dance and access to the Eviolite. Dragon Claw is its main STAB attack, as usual with most Dragon Pokemon. However, the rest of its movepool is somewhat shallow, but it can make good use of Double-Edge, thanks to the Rock Head ability. This was the PvP guide about the Eviolite. Don't forget to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts